The purpose of this research center is to provide facilities for the conduct of the Clinical Research at the Tufts University, New England Medical Center Hospital. The unit serves the research requirements of the entire medical center and is capable of providing a wide base of support for a variety of clinical studies. The major studies now underway are: effects of external counter-pulsation in the treatment of angina pectoris, adrenocortical and other endocrine functions in glaucoma, the effect of hypertransfusion on the short- and long-term outcome of thalassemia major and sickle cell anemia, control of the secretion of the thyrotropic releasing hormone and other hypothalamic hormones, metabolism of various antibiotics as affected by diuretic agents, carbohydrate metabolism in Glycogen Storage Disease, effect of chronic hyperventilation on acid-base balance, calcitonin and other endocrine secretion in the familial medullary carcinoma syndrome, effect of Somatostatin on the acute and chronic metabolic changes in diabetes mellitus, regulation of LH-RF AND FSH-RF by feedback effects of steroid hormones, and the effects of LRH in various pituitary and hypothalamic disorders.